Nuevos Sentimientos
by Guaduchi
Summary: Qué pasa cuando las cosas cambian..y la forma de ver a tus compañeros ya no es la misma..¿¿? Como le hará Aang para sobrellevar las cosas....Zutara AangOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he aqui mi primer fic de avtar..y pss obvio..¬¬ ¿no?..en fin esto va para colaborar..¡más fics d avatar..! XD bueno..este e sun Zutara pues el fic "Amor"..a parte de que me encanto y me inspiro tambien me hizo querer a este pareja... Ahora los deje con esta historia... Byes..**

**"Nuevos Sentimientos"**

**I**

Desde hacia ya un tiempo, él tenía una pregunta, pero quien podría disipar sus dudas...¿Appa?...no...¿Momo?... menos... y que tal Sokka, tal vez pero seguía en la misma. Se sentó en la roca frustrado, posó su carita en sus manos empuñadas y cruzó las piernas en señal de rebeldía, por último lanzó un largo y lamentoso suspiro.

-¡Aang!- llamó la chica de la tribu del agua, mientras agitaba su mano derecha fervientemente frente a los ojos desorbitados del joven avatar

-¿Ah?...- dijo el chico volviendo en sí...

-Sokka te está llamando desde hace rato...y por lo que note no te diste cuenta- mostrando una tierna sonrisa y señalando a su hermano quien echaba humo.

Se levantó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el chico echo una maraña de ira. Lo miró desafiante y luego atinó a arrogarle unas sogas y una navaja el cual el pequeño atajó hábilmente por la empuñadura.

-¿Y esto para qué es Sokka? –

-Pues para ir a cazar... para qué más...o acaso prefieres morirte de hambre..-

-No...-

-Entonces vamonos...- dijo el chico empezando a caminar con el joven avatar detrás de él.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada cerca de la cascada, traía su cabello suelto y húmedo, sus ojos verdosos observaban fijamente el correr del agua mientras frotaba sus manos buscando un poco de calor. Cerró los ojos y estos empezaron a derramar lágrimas de dolor, hacía unos dos o tres días que se había quedado sola a acusa de la nación del fuego; su rostro mostraba cólera al mismo tiempo en que se dibujaba una sonrisa de gozo ante la escena... jamás olvidaría como lo llamó el anciano a su lado..."Príncipe Zuko", ese era el nombre del hombre que le había robado la vida a sus padres...

Caminaban sigilosamente por si en el camino se encontraban con algún enemigo o con alguna futura cena, fue entonces cuando ante ellos una extraña brisa soplo frente a ellos, en ella el joven de naranja y amarillo escuchó suaves sollozos.

-Sokka...¿escuchaste eso?- preguntó el chico viendo a su amigo

-No escuche nada...- contestó secamente

-Es que creí escuchar un sollozo...-

-¿Un sollozo?...mmm... no será que escuchaste un río...- dijo mientras en sus ojos se mostraba un leve brillo- si hay río, significa peces y eso quiere decir ¡Cena!

-Si tu lo dices...- terminó el chico no muy convencido.

Terminó de arreglar el campamento, como cosa rara dormirían al aire libre y eso no dejaba de molestarla, aunque no se atrevía a decir nada, lo hacían por el solo hecho de que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche traería problemas a los habitantes del lugar y no le gustaría que todo fuese destruido por la nación del fuego y su líder Zuko.

Ahí fue donde soltó la sábana de sus manos y tocó sus mejillas.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando pensaba en él. Aunque todos pensaran mal de él ella no podía, había sido algo inesperado haberse enamorado de la persona que tantos problemas les estaba trayendo, pero así es el corazón, nadie manda en él, es caprichoso e incomprendido y ella había terminado siendo presa de una amor – tal vez- no correspondido y hasta imposible.

-Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi- sentándose sobre sus rodillas y abrazando la sábana que hace unos momentos había dejado caer.

Por otra parte los dos corrían tan rápido como podían, uno por la comida y otro por una simple corazonada, el mayor escuchó con mayor claridad el correr del agua y sujetó con más fuerza su lanza, su pequeño acompañante respiró hondo y solo lo siguió. Fueron poco a poco saliendo de ese bosque, encontrándose con el resplandor de un hermoso y cristalino río, pero fue su sorpresa ver las figura de alguien dentro de aquellas aguas dóciles. Se acercaron con cautela y con el sol cegándolos no vieron bien.

-¡Ahhhhh...!- gritó la ajena

-¡Ahhhhh...!- gritaron los dos chicos-

La chica con dificultad tomó una toalla y se arropó con ella mientras pasaba el susto y empezaba a insultar a los dos mirones. Estos por su parte trataban de recuperarse de aquel shock, prácticamente habían visto desnuda a esa chica...tal vez no tanto el guerrero... más bien el pequeño avatar era el que se encontraba inerte, algo en él estaba despertando y no necesariamente era algo relacionado a los elementos...tal parece que las hormonas del chico empezaban a despertar.

-Disculpa...- fue lo único que artículo el enemigo del príncipe- el sol nos impidió ver, de no haber sido por eso no habríamos actuado así...

-Como sea...- dijo la chica terminando de vestirse, los dos abusadores estaban de espalda a ella para que se pudiera vestir y asi hablar con más claridad.

-Ja...ni que tuvieras tan buen cuerpo...- dijo Sokka antes de ser golpeado por una roca en su cabeza.

-¡A que te refieres con eso!-

Cuando ambos voltearon se encontraron de frente con unos ojos verdes y el cabello castaño de la chica moviéndose juguetonamente con el viento, su mano derecha posada en su delgada cintura y en la izquierda una piedra, para controlar la situación. Aang quedó pasmado, era la primera vez que observaba a una chica más bella que Katara y eso le hizo tener miedo. Acaso eso se llamaba amor a primera vista...

-Me llamo Adira, pero llámenme Adi...

Aang vio un momento a la chica de pies a cabeza y supo que su aparecieron le traeria problemas...estas hormosnas le iban a hacer mal..!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero dar gracias a IsOpeTT y a Alega por haberme dejado sus reviews... me alegró mucho saber lo que opinaban de lo que fue el preámbulo de mi historia...aqui dejo el segundo capi con las mismas esperanzas.. ahora les dejo la historia..**

**... Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen...son propios de su creador...>> Adira es un personaje propio de la autora...>>**

**Nuevos Sentimientos **

**II**

Bueno ahí estaban de camino al campamento sin nada que comer y con una nueva boca que – posiblemente- alimentar. El guerrero no hacia más que refunfuñar al ver a la chica, mientras que le joven avatar se encargaba de pensar; había sentido algo muy raro recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas empezaron a arder_..."es raro, eso solo me pasa con Katara" _se detuvo en seco pues estuvo a punto de chocar contra Appa _"Esto de pensar mientras camino no es buena idea"._

-Chicos- exclamó Katara acercándose al grupo, como siempre animada.

-Hola Katara...- dijo el chico del aire

El guerrero pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de Appa, por su parte la recién llegada veía la interacción entre ambos chicos, mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Una mano la despertó, al ver se encontró con los ojos del pequeño vestido de naranja quien animadamente- cosa que no es rara- le presentaba a la maestra agua.

-Katara ella es Adi, la encontramos en el riachuelo cerca de aquí mientras estábamos buscando que comer-

-Ya veo...es un placer conocerte...- dijo la morena

-Igual...por cierto el abusador de allá es algo tuyo..- preguntó la chica señalando a Sokka.

-Es mi hermano...ambos somos de la tribu del agua...-

-Ahhh...eso quiere decir..¿qué tu eres una maestra agua.?-

-Si...aunque apenas estoy aprendiendo.-

-¡Eso está genial!- mencionó sumamente emocionada- ¡Ojalá yo pudiera ser maestra de algún elemento!-

Así transcurrió la velada. Sokka no hizo más que refunfuñar por el simple hecho de que la chica se quedara a cenar; no hacia más que intercalar miradas entre ambas chicas, la morena que le atraía desde iniciado el viaje y la castaña que había encontrado en el río y había despertado en él, sus – muy molestas- hormonas.

-Katara si tu eres maestra agua...que son Aang y Sokka...- preguntó la chica parándose y acercándose a Appa.

-Mi hermano quiere convertirse en un guerrero y Aang es un maestro aire...-

-¿Maestro aire?...- se quedó pensando un momento mientras acariciaba al bisonte.- ¡Eso quiere decir que tú eres el Avatar!

Duraron alrededor de una hora explicándolo todo, para ser sinceros la chica no se sorprendió mucho, más bien pareció complacida...ella también compartió su experiencia con la nación del fuego.

Se preguntó como, con solo llevar unas pocas horas de conocer a alguien, pudo haber mostrado síntomas- un tanto insignificantes...pero igual presentes- de aquella enfermedad llamada "Amor". Volteó y observó como todos dormían plácidamente, sonrió y siguió pensando. Si tan solo sus padres no hubieran conocido a esa gente hace años, las cosas serían muy diferentes...ahora ellos ya no estaban con ella...y como los extrañaba...sus mejillas fueron presa de las crueles lágrimas de soledad.

Ansiaba sentir los brazos cálidos y dulces de sus padres rodeándola, los gritos de su hermano cuando hacía algo malo o cuando le hacía una jugarreta...pero eso era imposible... no los volvería a ver más nunca...rompió en un llanto agudo, como odiaba a esa nación, daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de ellos cuando fuesen derrotados por Aang...he ahí otra cosa, tan solo lo vio supo que había algo especial en él, algo que le atrajo visiblemente.

Sintió una suave ráfaga de viento abrazarla, se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con el joven maestro aire. Se quedó viendo un rato esos ojos, profundos y tristes...el chico sintió como su corazón se quebraba, por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba ver a esa chica así, sus ojos verdes ya no tenían ese mágico brillo, estaban apagados y su cabello estaba desordenado...se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, sabía que lo más probable era que recibiría un buen golpe, pero como respuesta la chica posó su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Los extrañas mucho, verdad?-

-Como no tienes idea...-

-Hay algo que pueda hacer...-

-No lo creo...¿sabes?... durante años estuve bajo el resguardo de mi familia y de la noche a la mañana un grupo de enfermos me los arrebata...Aang...eso no se olvida con facilidad...-

Tomó el mentón de la chica con sus manos y se perdió un rato en sus ojos, otra vez esa sensación recorría su cuerpo...eso del "desarrollo" le iba a hacer mal, sus maestros le habían hablado acerca de las hormonas y como a algunos- los que no sabían controlarse- les traían problemas...pero de algo estaba seguro con Katara no se sentía así...ahora la pregunta era ¿porqué?

Le dedico una gran sonrisa y se separó de ella rápidamente.

-Mira esto...- dijo mientras hacía una burbuja de aire y empezaba a volar alrededor de la chica, quien poco a poco empezaba a reír.

-"Esa sonrisa podría llegar a gustarme"- pensó el chico continuando con su pequeño espectáculo.

Camino un poco más, como cosa rara se había parado y no podía conciliar el sueño. Sin quererlo su mente pasó a otro lugar; para ser más exactos, a otra persona. La afortunada no era otra más que la amiga que acompañaba al Avatar, la morena de cabello café le llamaba la atención...había llegado al punto de tener sueños donde con placer degustaba los labios de chica sin mostrar cansancio alguno; despertó del sueño, sabía que eso era algo completamente imposible.

Ahora se sentía sucio...como nunca antes lo había sentido...la muerte de aquellas personas inocentes todavía observaba al cerrar sus ojos, jamás se perdonaría eso; pero no le era permitido mostrar debilidad. Esa mirada verdosa llena de dolor y odio también se reflejaba en todos sus recuerdos tormentosos. Veía con dolor como la delicada chica tomaba entre sus manos lo antes fueron sus padres, grandes lágrimas bañaban los cuerpos inertes mientras ella intentaba desesperadamente despertarlos de lo que pudo haber sido una pesadilla...

-Hecha realidad...- completó él.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y lanzó – lo que sería- uno de los suspiros más tristes que su alma desquebrajada podía soltar...

Sus párpados no querían abrirse para dejar pasar la luz entre ellos, su cuerpo estaba arropado, pero no de frazadas...¿qué era lo que la arropaba? se levantó con dificultad y un poco de flojera. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano deslizarse hasta llegar a su cintura al voltear se encontró con la esperanza de una tierra en decadencia. La hierba cubría una parte de su cara, sus labios estaban un poco abiertos y su brazo derecho descansaba bajo su cabeza mientras su brazo derecho estaba aferrado a la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la mano del chico apretar más su cintura, se acercó un poco al chica para darse cuenta que lentamente se despertaba.

Llegaron al campamento, los que habían pasado la noche ahí no mostraban mucho disimulo, era el guerrero quien a la hora del desayuno lanzaba varias indirectas a los dos chicos.

-Y...¿cómo pasaron la noche?-

-¡Sokka!- le reprendió su hermana- no se preocupen chicos solo ignoren los comentarios de mi hermano...-

-No te preocupes Katara...- respondió el avatar sonriéndole a la chica

-Es verdad...Aang y yo estamos tranquilos por que nada pasó entre nosotros allá los mal pensados...-

-Yo no soy un mal pensado...- se defendió el guerrero

-Si claro...- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡Hey!-

-¡No me digas que ahora eres tú el ofendido!- mencionó la chica de ojos verdes molesta.

-Por supuesto...-

-Somos Aang y yo los que estamos siendo acusados de algo que no paso...-

-Si claro..háganse los inocentes...-

-¡Sokka!- fue entonces cuando la hermana del chico terminó dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza con su plato vació.

Escuché por mucho tiempo los comentarios ofensivos de mi hermano, casi siempre estuvo soltándome cuantas palabras extrañas se le vinieron a la mente. Desde ayer, que vi a Aang con esa chica algo en mí cambio; son ojos de hermandad la que despido cuando lo veo...es eso...sin quererlo el avatar se ha convertido en mi hermano, mientras que mi corazón y mente se debate por el príncipe...nuestro enemigo...mi enemigo..Estoy conciente que Adi le guarda mucho rencor...pero estoy segura que él ha de estar más dolido que ella, cuando lo veo, lo que me refleja su mirada no es odio ni maldad pura...es tristeza...¡Lo sé!...Detesto con todo mi corazón estar en esta situación, no quiero dividir mi corazón entre mis amigos y él...Ojalá las circunstancias fueran otras...

La morena despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir sus mejillas arder, aún estando mentalmente en otro lugar, fue su corazón quien actuó sin más...Todos voltearon y se encontraron de frente con el príncipe de la nación de fuego, quien los observaba con detenimiento...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno esta cap es más corto que los demás... pero lo que quiero poner lo prefiero para el proximo...Ahora les quiero dar muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews.. **

**III**

Ahí estaba el joven guerrero de la nación del fuego. Tomó un poco de aire. Volvió a ver a su ejercito; en realidad no eran más de 20 personas. Al fin y al cabo lo que se supone que él debía hacer era sencillo, revisar, inspeccionar, buscar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. No duró mucho tiempo el suspenso, pues, fue el guerrero de la tribu del agua quien se paró de golpe y tomó posición de ataque, fue también el joven de doce años quien siguió los pasos del mayor. Las dos chicas quedaron atrás de ellos, pues, por caballerosidad, y más por costumbre igual, son ellos quienes, por deber, pelearan sin que ellas salgan lastimadas- al menos eso van a procurar-.

-¿Entonces que esperar para empezar a pelear?- mencionó confiado el moreno.

Fue entonces, cuando, una ráfaga de fuego pasó rozando la oreja izquierda de Sokka. Mantenía el brazo derecho levantado con el puño señalando al joven guerrero. Tal vez, fue esa la señal tomada por los hombres que lo seguían; quienes no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre el grupo. El agua empezó a reaccionar con el fuego formando grandes nubes de vapor, al menos lo suficiente, para que ellos- por pocos- tomaran cierta ventaja.

Le arrebató ágilmente la espada a uno de los guerreros de armadura, _"Bien"_, pensó para sí, _"Podré poner en práctica lo que mi padre me enseñó", _se dijo la chica de ojos verdes. Tomó la empuñadura con fuerza y dio un corte rápido y certero. Sólo lastimo el brazo derecho del hombre mayor y luego este calló. Un poco de sangre. Nada del otro mundo. Tomó la funda de la espada y con ella golpeó en el estómago a otro. Y a otros más. Fue así como empezó su venganza.

-¡Aang tenemos que retirarnos!- vociferó la muchacha de pieles morenas. Quién en ese momento se encontraba rodeada de tres hombres.

-Pero...- protestó su hermano.

-¡Ahora!- dijo el chico.

Los dos maestros se pusieron de acuerdo. Cuando uno de los hombres lanzó un ataque, la joven que controla el agua; dio su contraataque. Vapor. Viento. El príncipe quedó ciego por unos instantes, pero al disiparse lo que la vista le obstruía, no encontró a nadie que fuese su enemigo. Frunció el entrecejo y vio a sus hombres. Ahí estaban todos malheridos, pero ninguno, con heridas graves.

-Voy a atrapar a ese avatar...- se dijo a sí mismo con un dejo de rencor..

Appa anduvo por el aire por unos cuantos minutos. Nadie hablaba. Entonces, poco a poco, todos empezaron a recordar lo que hace unos momentos había pasado. El bisonte empezó a mostrar un poco de cansancio y empezó a bajar la altura. El pequeño Lémur jugaba en los brazos del niño que controla el aire. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y uno a uno empezaron a bajar de su medio de transporte.

-No sabia que supieras usar la espada- mencionó el guerrero

-No se mucho- sacando la cuchilla de su funda y levantándola para admirarla mejor- Pero mi padre me enseño, al menos lo esencial, antes de morir...- mostrando un brillo en sus ojos.

-Aún con eso, eres muy buena...- la alabó Aang.

-Muchas gracias...- dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-¡Vale! Entonces mañana entrenamos bastante...- sonriendo el guerrero.

-Hablas como si ya fuera de noche Sokka...- lo empujó dulcemente-

-Aja...- tomando un poco de tierra y vertiéndola en el cabello castaño de la chica.

-¡Sokka!- chilló...

El chico de naranja y amarillo se echó a reír. La morena se hizo para atrás y recostó su cabeza en su mochila. Estaba cansada. Por otra parte el hermano de la mencionada se lazó a caminar, pues, según él, no quería ver más el rostro deforme de la chica de ojos verdes, lo cual le fue respondido con una cachetada monumental. Solo escucharon algunos reclamos bajos antes de que el lugar se quedara en silencio sepulcral.

"Demonios...el avatar se me escapó otra vez, la próxima no fallaré..." lanzó un lastimero suspiro "Pero por otra parte...esa chica estaba ahí. Si tan solo hubiera evitado lo ocurrido. Se que soy, tal vez, si logro mi cometido, el heredero de la nación de fuego; pero eso no quiere decir que aquellos que se rehúsen a mí, deban terminar de esa manera...Me cuesta olvidarlo...

**Flash Back**

-¡NO!- se dejó oír estrepitosamente ... él se volteó y lo que vio nunca, en su vida, olvidaría.

Ahí estaba la chica de ojos verdosos. Sobre sus delgados brazos descansaba la cabeza de lo que fue- en vida pasada- su padre. Los cabellos oscuros del hombre caían sobre su rostro blanquecino, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y un pequeño hilo del líquido rojizo se deslizaba desde esa abertura hasta su mentón. Sus ropas estaba completamente desgastadas y llenas de sangre, tal vez, solo por el pequeño examen, se dio cuenta que el detonador de todo fue una larga herida que iba desde el ombligo hasta dos o tres centímetros antes de llegar al costado derecho.

Del lado derecho estaba el cuerpo de su madre, sus ojos se encontraban aún abiertos de par en par, sus ropas estaba intactas, lo único era que de su cabeza salía un pequeño pozo de aquella sustancia que corre por las venas. En los brazos de la mujer, cuyos ojos heredó la hija, se encontraba su hermano. Un chico de ojos oscuros y cabellos claros como los de su madre. Sin vida. Todos los que alguna vez le habían demostrado amor a esa hermosa chica se habían esfumado y todo gracias a la guerra. A sus hombres.

Se volvió se encontró de frente con unos ojos llenos de rencor... jamás – en su vida- estaba seguro que olvidaría aquella mirada y aquel dolor ajeno sentido en ese momento...

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba ahí todavía, apretó un poco uno de los bolsillos de su armadura ahí guardaba el collar de la morena que tanto...que tanto...¿quería?. Uno de sus hombres se acercó al joven de 16 años para susurrarle algo en sus oídos y después marcharse.

-Tal parece que todavía no es demasiado tarde-

Se habían quedado dormidos algunos de los que todavía quedaba en el campamento. La morena dormitaba tranquila en el suave pelaje del bisonte, el avatar descansaba con el lémur en sus brazos y él por su parte reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de la ojiverde, quien suavemente sollozaba...

Caminó un rato más, digamos, que, el chico titulado " mejor guerrero de mi tribu". Se encontraba pensando en algunas cosas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aqui les dejo un cap flash de este fic...aqui solo les dejo un poco con los pensamientos de Sokka sobre todo lo que esta ocurriendo... espero que les guste...Byes**

**IV **

" Desde que inicie este loco viaje me he visto involucrado en muchas cosas. Mi madre murió y mi padre se fue, dejándonos a mi y a Katara, con lo que quedaba de la aldea. Fue ahí donde, decidí, darme el titulo de guerrero, de alguna manera eso me hacía sentir mejor. Solo lo sé yo, si y eso es la inseguridad inmensa que me da esta situación. Sí, aquí voy de nuevo, aunque le reprochaba a mi hermana si creencia ciega hacía la aparición de una persona que hace cien años no estaba, siempre creí en eso... En el Avatar."

"Me parece extraño, es decir, siempre me he comportado como una persona sarcástica y muy pocas veces he admitido mis derrotas, que son casi siempre. En fin, volviendo a nuestros viajes, en la parada que hicimos en la isla del avatar Kioshi conocí a Suki...y pues, me gustó mucho...debo admitir que es la primera chica que tiene un temperamento tan altanero y suspicaz como el de mi hermana...solo que –claro está- a ella si la tomo en cuenta."

"Es raro como poco a poco las personas se hacen presa de sus propias inseguridades...yo siempre me ha sentido un poco inseguro con lo referente a este viaje, se que tenemos que ayudar a Aang a dominar los elementos que le faltan, pero aun así nuestros encuentros con la nación del fuego se hacen cada vez más constantes y no me siento capacitado para enfrentarlos..."

"Aang y Katara tienen el agua control y el aire control y yo lo único que tengo son mis pobres aptitudes de guerrero. Ahora que llegó Adi me siento más débil todavía, desde que la vi tomar esa espada vi en sus ojos una seguridad inexplicable, entonces lo entendí todo... es por mi culpa que me encuentro en esta situación. Es por mi gran boca que siempre escupe tonterías que me siento tan derrotado..."

"Tal vez sea hora de tragarme este maldito orgullo y pedirle ayuda a alguien..Zuki está muy lejos de aquí y la única persona cerca que me pude ayudar a entrenar es Adi...lo mejor será que cuando la vea sola y sin Aang revoloteando le pediré que me entrene...Ahora que lo pienso y le doy un poco a la cabeza...Aang ha estado actuando muy raro desde que ella se integró al grupo, es decir, pensé que se sentía atraído por Katara pero desde que la castaña de ojos verdosos y sonrisa destellante apareció él cambio...solo tiene ojos para ella... sin mencionar las escapaditas que se echan de vez en cuando...me pregunto...¿qué harán?... de seguro nada que pase de una conversación..."

"Bueno ahora que voy camino al campamento me doy cuanta de que madurado en esa tarde...espero que mi orgullo...mi maldito y sofocante orgullo me deje en paz...se que eso depende de mi, pero debo dar lo mejor de mi ser para hacer que Adi me acepte como un..¿estudiante?...bueno como lo que sea...ahí están arreglando en campamento para lo que será una larga noche...me parece mentira que hasta esta mañana estábamos tranquilos para luego ser atacados por el principito y sus hombres y luego llegar a acá..."

Cada uno estaba haciendo algo, el pequeño Avatar recolectaba algunos leños para encender la fogata, la chica de ojos verdes se encontraba arreglando lo que serían las camas. Faltaba la chica morena, quien se encontraba buscando algunos peces en el lago cerca. Se acercó cauteloso a la muchacha que le daría ayuda.

-Oye Adi te ayudo un poco- dijo el chico mientras tomaba el extremo de una sábana y lo tendía junto con ella

-Gracias Sokka...- le sonrió- ahora a que viene tanta amabilidad chico...-

-Pues es que necesito que me ayudes en algo...- menciono un poco sonrojado.

-Mande...-

-Me puedes enseñar todo lo que sabes en eso de pelea...- dijo casi inaudible...

-Claro- le susurro.

-Gracias...-


End file.
